The Lost Saviour
by Sapphiria
Summary: Team Flare Arc AU. Lysandre had everything he wanted. Z1, Z2, the boy and his Greninja. With a saviour of Kalos lost to the clutches of Team Flare, the world realises how horrific the crisis in Kalos actually is. But, with the red energy still controlling four vital pieces of the puzzle, can those left to fight reclaim Lumiose City or is Kalos doomed to a red skyline forever?


**Ever since XYZ Episode 39 began, I had this little bundle of joy screaming at me to be written and now, over a year later, it has. Basically, in dumb terms, evil dorito man controls Bond Phenomenon making this a Team Flare Arc AU where Ash and Greninja are basically antagonists here. Aren't I nice? Anyway, not much left to say except thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There was a split-second moment before the screams and in that split second, nothing moved.

Just before the cackling red beams hit their targets, just before agonising cries of helpless pain pierced the heavens, there was nothing. No sudden hero to save the day, no block that would protect the imprisoned, shackled victims from their horrible fate. There was a hero amongst the beings atop of the imposing Prism Tower in the centre of Lumiose City, but that hero was trapped with no way to escape.

As time passed on the cries of pain grew louder and louder still. Limbs flailed within their confinements in a horrific attempt to escape the pure energy made beams that were attacking their minds and nerves whilst trying to grasp a footing within their systems. From below them, two people watch the torture. One was shocked, frozen in pure disgust at the image their eyes was sadly processing.

The other, older, person was grinning madly.

"It would be better if you both stopped resisting," Lysandre told his captives with an unamused smirk, time was ticking on and he was tired of waiting. "You wouldn't be in pain anymore." Ignoring him, the water type Greninja and his trainer, Ash, continued to scream and struggle, not wanting to end up in the control of the mad man below. Their fellow teammates yelled their names out, trying hard to escape as well.

"Director, leave them alone!" Alain's voice added to the screeching chorus of noises, yet another unheard and forgotten about.

The red glow surrounding the two victims became richer in colour as each second passed, their screams dying down to just groans and gritting of the teeth. It was clear they were fighting a losing battle.

"Soon, you will be mine," The leader of Team Flare grinned, noticing the lack of fight left in the boy and his Greninja. "Soon I will have control of the most perfect power in the world. Bond Phenomenon will be mine!"

"I…I…" Ash had to close his mouth and eyes as another wave of pain raced through his body, he wanted to tell Lysandre he was not a thing for the man to control, he wanted to tell Lysandre he would never destroy the world that he loved but, the words were stuck in his throat as others forced their way through his lips, "I… hate… this… world…" The hooks were sinking in, he was losing all control off himself as hatred and anger took over. "… and… everyone in it!" His eyes opened, hazy and now red, just like the energy that was swirling around his body. Greninja was exactly the same, still and emotionless, having given into the control of the Mega Evolution energy.

"No!"

"Pika pi!" Alain and Pikachu cried out in harmony, both trying to reach the impossible. It was too late, the energy had taken its hold and the boy and his Greninja were under the control of Team Flare. Lysandre tapped some buttons on a device from his pocket, which lowered the two to the ground. Their bindings released with a soft hiss, just before a vortex of swirling water rose up to the sky like a beacon that could be seen from miles around.

From the vortex, Greninja changed form, tuft spikes appearing at the sides of his head, a giant shuriken formed on his back and his patterning shifted, marking the appearance of his trainer. With a burst of power, the vortex vanished, leaving Greninja – surrounded by the same red energy that enveloped Ash – in his special form. However, there was something different about it this time around, something unnatural.

Emotion was non-existent in the two, their usual fighting spirit diminished by the energy. Their stances were wooden, as if they were puppets being controlled by strings. Looking closer at the now red orbs, it was easy to see the glazed, blank look within the victim's eyes. A look that usually meant one of two things, either they were being controlled or they were tired. The crimson aura of energy flaring around them told all around that it wasn't the second one. Cackles of mad laughter rose from Lysandre's mouth as he marvelled in the perfection of his new weapons.

Alain fell to his knees at the sight, it was his fault that Ash and Greninja were like this, the energy he collected was now forcing them against their will to do the Director's bidding. It was never about helping Chespie wake up, all this time he had been collecting the energy for nothing. Mairin's tear stained face floated across his mind, followed shortly by the disappointed one of Professor Sycamore. The people he had worked so hard to protect were the ones he had been hurting all this time. Silent trails of droplets rolled down his cheeks, still in shock at what had happened.

"See, Alain?" Lysandre turned to the man who was shaking where he knelt. "This is true perfection. I was right about them being chosen ones…" He placed a hand on Ash's head, ignoring the outcry of the restrained Pokémon still held against the side of Prism Tower. "My perfect warriors. My Bond Phenomenon."

"They aren't yours!" Alain shouted as loudly as he could, trying to slowly yet silently move his hand to the pocket where he held his Pokémon. "Ash and Greninja aren't just things for you to use as you will, they're beings with hopes and dreams, emotions. If it means defeating them to save them, then I will!"

"Hmph," the leader of Team Flare frowned deeply, not impressed by his agent in the slightest. "You seriously think you can defeat the power of perfection?"

"I will Director… no, Lysandre," Alain unclipped Charizard's Poke Ball as he spoke, holding it by his side ready to throw it into battle. "And I already have, I won the Kalos League, I beat their power before and I'll do it again if that means it stops your plans!"

"If you wish to die up here, then so be it," Lysandre raised his hand off of Ash's head, smirking as he lowered it to his side. "Greninja, Ash, please, do me the honour of obliterating him."

"Yes… Director…" A shiver ran down Alain's spine, those words sounded awful coming from Ash's mouth, especially with the monotone that ruined his once energetic voice. It chilled him to the bone, but reminded him that there was still hope. If he could just…

"Charizard!" Out of the corner of his eye, Alain saw Greninja through the giant pointed water shuriken from his back, with Ash following the movements to a T. The now rose-tinted object of compressed water flew towards him as he released his partner. Almost immediately, Charizard let forth a burst of hot flames at the shuriken, causing it to steam and lose form. The fire lizard landed in front of his trainer, snorting out smoke in an attempt to seem menacing towards the mind controlled opponents.

"Hmph, such worthless struggling," Lysandre seemed displeased, staring daggers at the growling winged lizard. "You could have been one of the chosen, Alain, yet you decided to throw my kindness and compassion back in my face? You showed me you are just like those other humans, you are one of the unworthy and for that, you must fall… one way or another."

As soon as those words left Lysandre's tongue, Greninja dashed towards Charizard with the energy trailing behind him. His fists glowed white as both Pokémon and trainer punched in sync, knocking Charizard back with each blow. Clenched fists met with the fire type's jaw, arms and chest, aiming to damage as much as possible. Alain could only watch in horror as cracks and snaps echoed in his ears along with Charizard's yelps of pain. Aerial Ace had never been this powerful before, never in all of the fights Alain had been in against Ash. He grimaced, trying to think of how to push the controlled ninja frog backwards. Just before he could call a command, a roundhouse kick sent Charizard flying back into the wall of Prism Tower, causing a crater of impact.

"Charizard!" Alain watched as, slowly, Charizard forcefully pulled himself free whilst shaking off debris from his body. "Can you still fight?" The fire lizard snorted smoke once more and raised a shaky thumb, they could still continue.

"Can't you see how much pain your Pokémon is in?" Lysandre's voice cut through the air harshly, pulling those fighting against him back to reality. "Better yet, can't you see how amazing Mega Evolution Energy is when placed in the right hands? As well as being under my control, those two are now more powerful than ever. Don't you see it, Alain? I'm giving them exactly what they wanted, the ability to be stronger than anyone else!"

"This isn't what they wanted!" The Kalos League Champion responded sourly. "They wanted to become stronger on their own terms, not have it forced on them!" A Blast Burn would be irresponsible on such a short platform, especially since the rest of Ash's team were still being held just to above the fighters. There were, however, much better alternatives Alain had on his side. "Thunder Punch!" Electricity crackled menacingly around Charizard's clawed fist as he flew at Greninja. The fire type reared his fist back before shifting his weight as he slung the limb forwards. The shock, coupled with a powerful punch to the stomach, caused both Ash and Greninja to howl in agony, staggering backwards whilst clenching their stomachs.

That was the moment when their emotionless expressions turned into glares of evil, teeth showing gritted towards Alain. He tried to suppress the shiver that threatened to roll down his spine. Reacting to his trainer's fear, Charizard roared as loudly as he could. The pressure of the soundwaves pushed the opponents further away, creating more breathing room for the trembling man and his fire type. Taking a deep breath, Alain knew how he could win this fight. He brought up his arm with the Mega Ring so his fingers could touch the Keystone embedded into it, arcs of energy flew towards the ones forming from the Charizardite hanging from Charizard's neck. Before he could say anything, however, Greninja rushed forwards with a blade of dark energy forming in his hands. The water type jumped up, swinging the blades at Charizard, cutting the straps that held the Keystone close to the fire type. With a clatter, the metal breastplate dropped to the ground thus cutting short the act of Mega Evolution. The energy arcs fizzled out of existence mid-air and with them, so did Alain's confidence.

"Such futile efforts, you can't even Mega Evolve without a need for a stone?" Lysandre mockingly inquired, smirking proudly at his mindless warriors. He yawned forcibly. "I have had enough of this senseless fighting. End this now."

Ash said nothing, but his slow nod showed the full extent of the mind control. Almost immediately afterwards, Greninja's hands and feet glowed white as both trainer and Pokémon began punching with Charizard being on the receiving end of the fists. Charizard was pushed back with each hit, wincing in pain upon impact. Once the fire type had been pushed far enough, Greninja backflipped before he delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. That kick sent Charizard soaring into the air, only to knock into his trainer and send them both over the edge of the platform.

Time slowed to a crawling speed. Alain knew he was falling as air resistance had already begun to push against him. He couldn't even feel Charizard's unconscious body against his chest as he looked up, eyes locking with the red ones that stared back at him. As they disappeared from view, Alain was sure he saw a tear run down Ash's face. It was then time returned to normal, and he plummeted towards the earth.

Lysandre grinned, ignoring the shocked cries from the Pokémon still restrained above their heads. This was perfect, absolutely perfect. Two messiahs, two perfect chosen beings that would do exactly what he told them to do. It was even better than calculated if they would kill on command as well, he was expecting at least some resistance there. The biggest threat to the plan of creating a beautiful new world was falling to his death, whilst the other was in his grasp. Lysandre couldn't be more assured of victory, at least in his eyes he was. He looked over the two controlled beings, an idea forming in his mind. He needed to test the power of the energy and its hold on them. Maybe he should threaten to throw that Pikachu of his over the platform, see how the boy reacts to that…

Before he could do anything, his Holo Caster began to ring. Gritting his teeth together, Lysandre calmed himself down before he answered. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Director!" The eardrum tearing voice of Xerosic arose from the blue hologram of the pudgy scientist. The floating blue pixels showed a smile that belonged to the Meowth who caught the Dedenne.

"I hope you have good news…" Noticing his leader's unamused glare, Xerosic coughed sheepishly having realised he interrupted Lysandre's thought process.

"Indeed, Director," Another terrifying smile graced the pale skinned man's lips. "We have both Zygarde." In response, two angry roars vibrated the walls and floors of the buildings in Lumiose, shaking them down to their foundations. As Lysandre grinned madly, Xerosic continued, "I hope things went well on your side of the spectrum."

"Oh, yes…" It took a while for the Team Flare Leader to realise that he had been spoken to once more. "Both the boy and his Greninja are under my control. They even made short work of getting rid of that traitorous Alain."

"My, my!" Xerosic chuckled at the response given. "Such perfect weapons! However, if you did wish to test the control of our Mega Evolution Energy on them further, I have a suitable test prepared that's available right now."

"What do you mean by… test?" Lysandre asked carefully, staring at the two still figures still staring over the edge where their victims fell.

"The so-called Gym Leader of Prism Tower is trying to break in," Both men shared knowing stare, one covered in malice. "Why don't you let your little weapon take him on to stop him from destroying MY weapon?"

"Fighting against someone close to him?" Team Flare's leader stared once more at the boy encased in the red aura. "It would be perfect, Xerosic. We're heading down now." He ended the call with a smirk on his face. "Looks like the rat will live for now…" Ignoring the snarls of Pikachu above him, Lysandre turned to his chosen and called to them sternly. "Ash, Greninja, come with me. I have a job for you." The boy and his Pokémon almost immediately followed his orders, backing away from the edge before marching towards the lift with rigid movements. The cries of the restrained Pokémon above were left unheard as the lift doors closed, leaving them trapped in the air with watching the city's destruction as the only thing they could do.

~0~o~0~

Clemont patted Luxray's mane, looking over the downed grunts that had been taken out by Electric Terrain. Being careful to not short circuit Clembot, or electrocute himself out of urgent stupidity, the Gym Leader let Bunnleby nullify the effects by firing rapid Mud Shots over the ground. With that issue settled, he turned to the others with a relaxed grin.

"Alright, the weapon is dead ahead," he took a deep breath in to steel his nerves somewhat. "We are close to freeing the Zygarde from Team Flare's control. No losing focus now, we need to destroy the weapon, not just for Lumiose but for Kalos as a whole. Are you with me?" His Pokémon cheered quietly in response, as to not alert anymore Flare Grunts to their location whilst Clembot subtly bowed to his creator.

"Of course, Sir." The robot replied. "I am ready for battle, if necessary."

"Great, now let's end this, for Zygarde!" A loud clap stopped him in his place as a deathly pale man walked out from behind the weapon. Clemont lowered his stance as the man stared down at the grunts and groaned.

"How useful they were, one hit and they give up?" The man let out a hearty chuckle that shook Clemont to his bones. "They don't deserve to be in our perfect world, but they did pay the entrance fee."

"You're the one controlling the Zygarde, aren't you?" Lumiose's Gym Leader ignored the man's words, angered himself at the idea of an inventor using their invention to harm both people and Pokémon alike.

"Why yes, I am," The man answered with no hint of remorse. "I am the greatest inventor that ever lived, Xerosic, creator of this fine machine." Xerosic patted a blue gloved hand on the gigantic device as he finished his sentence. Noticing the teen's horrified glare, the older man chuckled once more. "What? Don't you think it's magnificent?"

"An invention that allows such devastation and chaos shouldn't be allowed to be called an invention!" Clemont yelled, trying to stop tears of rage pricking the corners of his eyes. "Inventions are made to help people and Pokémon in life, not be the cause of their deaths!"

"Is that so?" Xerosic fiddled with his goggles in a refined manner. "Then why is the atomic bomb still called an invention? Kanto was heavily devastated by its affects, was it not? A weapon created by a combination of Kalos, Unova and multiple other regions that caused death and calamity to people, yet still is called an invention by amazing minds? Can you answer that?"

"No…" The yellow haired inventor stiffened slightly in his place, only relaxing after he had taken another deep breath. "No, I can't answer that, and I won't act like I can. Humanity has come a long way since then, and that's the only answer that pops to mind but, I know what you're doing is wrong! Forcing innocent Pokémon to do your bidding and destroy what their nature instructs them to protect is awful! I don't care what kinds of examples you throw at me, all I know is that device is no invention!" Xerosic simply stared at the teenager in front of him, raising an eyebrow after a while passed before slowly clapping once again.

"So enthusiastic towards science, it reminds me of when I was a young boy," Another shiver rolled its way down Clemont's back, there was no way this… terrorist was comparing the two of them against each other. "However, I won't let you destroy our Director's plans of returning the world to its former beauty!"

"Then, I'll take you on!" Bunnelby and Luxray jumped forwards, growling and glaring down the Team Flare Scientist as ferociously as they could. "I'll defeat you and stop your plans by destroying your device!" Time passed and Xerosic made no move to release his own Pokémon for a fight, on the contrary, he was laughing rather obnoxiously.

"Like I would waste my precious protectors in fighting you for the right to destroy my beautiful machine," The man brushed off the suggestion like it was a speck of dust on his uniform. "No, no, I'll let the Director decide your fate. Right, Director?"

"You are correct with that, Xerosic." Clemont turned as the man from the announcement walked towards him from the lift, staring blankly at the foe who dared to fight back against him. "I hardly think your Pokémon could have stood up against his," The scientist actually pouted at these harsh words from his boss. "And mine really don't need to fight useless battles right now."

"That means you're both defenceless!" The Gym Leader smirked as he pushed up his glasses, letting them catch the light and hide his eyes behind a white sheen. "I could take you on easily… wait, useless?"

"Yes, useless." Lysandre nodded, sending a nerving smiling at the boy and his robot. "Why should I fight you, when my chosen can easily fight for me?" At his words, two red glows appeared behind him as two figures slowly walked towards the Gym Leader. Clemont lowered himself into a defensive position, ready to face anything that came his way until the figures came into the light. Then, he froze.

No…

There's no way…

He couldn't have…

"Ash…" Clemont's eyes widened as his friend stood opposite him, eyes visibly glazed and blurred even behind the red aura that flickered wildly around him. Greninja, already in his special form, was much the same. Their stances were like puppets on a string, limp and lifeless unless a command was given to them. His heart clenched at the sight of it. "No… How did you…?! When did you…?!"

"Let's just say," Xerosic butted in, chuckling once more. "Kidnapping a tired League entrant, near enough by themselves, is an easy task to pull off."

"Kidnapping…?" Clemont had a hard time believing this, but there was no other option available. His best friend looked just like the Zygarde outside the tower, and had presumably already been inside before Clemont had entered. Come to think of it, he could have sworn he had seen an unmarked helicopter fly towards the tower on his way to meet everyone there. Could… could Ash have been in that helicopter? Could he have been crying out for help and yet he, Clemont, have been blissfully unaware of the situation back down below. But then, that brought another question.

Just where was Alain?

Not just now, but where was he was Team Flare successfully kidnapped his friend and turned him into a mindless marionette without strings?

"Is this the first you've heard of it?" Lysandre's words brought him back to reality, allowing Clemont to gulp before trying to keep up a strong persona. "You're not a very good friend then, are you? But, then again, you won't have to worry about that for long."

Clemont's body froze once again as his voice became stuck in his throat. "W-wh-what do you… m-m-mean by t-th-that?"

"You are too much of a risk to my plans to stay alive," Lysandre responded coldly, sending an icy glare in the budding inventor's direction. "Ash, Greninja, I order you to kill that Gym Leader, immediately!" As if their strings were pulled, both trainer and Pokémon took a battle stance, ready to fight to the death on the Team Flare Leader's command.

"Sir…?" Clembot placed a hand on its creator's shoulder, noticing how pale Clemont's skin had become in a matter of seconds. "Are… are you alright?"

"No…" Clemont clenched his eyes shut and forced another swallow to get rid of the saliva in his mouth. "No, I'm not. But, right now, that doesn't matter. I have a friend to save, and I'll stop at nothing to do so."

"Do not worry then, Sir!" His robot spoke cheerily as its eyes flashed brightly. "I am sure we can save them if you are sure we can!"

"Thanks, Clembot," Clemont smiled weakily, turning his vision to Bunnelby and Luxray, who returned the look with confident nods of their heads. They too were ready to fight, not just for a friend, but for the entire region. Once again, he steeled his nerves and stared down his opponents, remembering the last time they were fighting on this field. That match had been everything Clemont wished it to be, fun and exhausting with valuable lessons learnt on both sides of the battlefield. This match was anything but his Gym match against Ash, because this battle would either save millions of lives or end the same amount. "Alright then, let's do this!"

"How lame," Lysandre was close to yawning at the cheesiness coming from his opposition. "Your attempts to boost your confidence bore me. Just get on with killing them already!" He glowered at his weapons, who flinched but did as they were told.

"Yes… Director…" Ash spoke slowly, with no emotion to his words as he reached behind his back, just like Greninja was reaching for the Shuriken. Luxray sparked untamed electricity from his mane, as Bunnelby clapped his powerful ears together. Clembot released Heliolisk, who immediately flayed its collar out as a defensive warning to its opponents. Clemont pushed his glasses back up from where they had slid down as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

He had to win this battle, he just had to. And as the Water Shuriken was thrown, the battle for Lumiose City truly began.


End file.
